


Like Always

by kurosaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosaku/pseuds/kurosaku
Summary: Sakusa taking care of Atsumu and some unsaid feelings
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! another self-indulgent work T.T this is very short but yeah just a contribution to the worlds powerful duo <3  
> sorry for a little use of words and such, I haven't written anything yet in years aside from my other fic.

“Tsum-tsum you seem down today?” Bokuto asks worriedly at the current Miya Atsumu who hasn’t been himself today.

“I’m okay, bokkun. Just feel a little tired,” he responds. He tries his best not to focus on the guy with raven hair looking at him in his peripheral vision but he fails and rather he closes his eyes and exhales heavily. Then, he wonders, does he care for me?

All Atsumu does at today’s training is slack off and just give tosses, enough for his spikers to pass through the net. It ended late in the afternoon and the rest are packing their things, ready to leave. 

“What happened to you?” Sakusa was giving him short glances earlier, trying to check Atsumu although he doesn’t admit to himself that he cares about him, he’s still worried for his teammate.

Stupid right? Sakusa knows that, because if he lets himself be attached to the other, and admits certain feelings, he might not be able to help himself to hide it anymore. He and Atsumu have two different personalities but they do share the same preferences except for Sakusa’s phobia of dirt and germs. Most of the time they argue but it always ends up giving up on each other and just letting it slip away. It became a routine, in the morning they banter, exchanged harsh words at each other than in the afternoon they spent the time talking like normal people. Sometimes they leave the rest of the team thinking that both of them are in an actual relationship--more than friends-- but their answers lead to no accuracy, only suspicious. It’s always one is in denial and one gives no response. The big fat jerk and a big blunt jerk, just like what their friend Suna says.

Atsumu sighs heavily before talking, “Kinda tired. Did I bother you? I tried my best tossing for you guys but my body just can’t.. push it anymore.”

Sakusa sat down beside Atsumu, laying his back at the metal bench. “You shouldn’t have come today, you’re so full of yourself all the time yet you don’t care about your body.” 

“Hmm, you’re right.” Atsumu really is tired and arguing with his so-called bestie. All of his energy was washed down and the only power left to him was just to walk his legs and move his mouth. A moment of silence for the two, it was awkward but somehow it feels okay because for Atsumu, at least at this time he’s not alone. He smiles at Sakusa then tapped one of his legs, “I’ll be going now Omi. See you tomorrow.” 

Atsumu finished packing his things and was ready to leave when it started raining really hard. “Fuck!” is what all he can say, bad timing!. He‘s so exhausted to think of what he’s going to do and sooner or later he might catch a cold. He sat down behind the glass doors, wrapping his arms around his legs and sulking like a lost 5-year-old boy.  
“I hate this.” He murmurs and digs his head deeper in between his legs. 

Thank god for Sakusa Kiyoomi. He is now, undoubtedly thankful for his teammate. Currently, at Sakusa’s car, a jeff Bernat song was playing. The scenery must be nice if it weren’t for the rain and if Atsumu doesn’t feel shit and a big disturbance to his not-so-friendly friend.  
Thunders keep roaring and the streets are nothing but a bokeh of lights to Atsumu’s vision. The air condition and the weather combined are making him freeze and hungry. He faces Sakusa, and tries to ask if he has any extra jacket with his dried mouth. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t say a word, instead, he removes his own purple Itachiyama jacket. Atsumu was supposed to be pale but the moment his driver friend reveals his black fitted shirt that hugs all his muscles and fits perfectly on his insanely beautiful waist makes his cheeks feel warm and red. 

“Wear this. We’re a little close to my apartment.”

“I know. Thank you kiyo.” 

*

“Sumu, wake-up.” 

Sumu…

What a soft voice… 

“Hmmm…” he hums then another voice calls his name again. 

“Miya Atsumu, I will throw this freshly cooked mushroom soup at your ugly face.”

Atsumu was sure angels and people that are in heaven are kind though right now he is confused. He lifts one of his eyelids only to see a very pretty person, he’s also not sure if it's a human or an angel. 

_Ha, must be a saint because he knows how to insult me._

He smiles then falls back asleep but then he receives a punch at his arm, and so he finally opens both of his eyes, and much to his surprise it’s still Sakusa Kiyoomi by his side. 

“I thought you were Samu.” 

“Excuse me, I don't want to look like you. Now eat.” 

“I will eat later when I can finally rest this bitch head of mine--ugh! Fuck it hurts!”

“Just sit still and lay your head on the board.” 

Sakusa took the tray and placed it over the bed, he scoops at the soup and points the spoon at Atsumu’s mouth.

“Eat.”

Atsumu can’t help it but smile genuinely. This feels nice, he thinks. They didn’t argue, Atsumu just let Sakusa feed him until the bowl was empty then his tummy felt something, it wasn’t because of the food, it was because of how Sakusa looked so gentle and more comfortable beside him. The annoyance in his face was nowhere to be found. 

“Thank you, _kiyo._ ”

“I’ll get your medicine... The weather report says it will rain even more heavily tomorrow.”

“Ohooo, how much do I need to pay my babysitter for today.”

“I’m not your babysitter. Get rest. Also, I called Osamu earlier and he told me you’ve been feeling sick since last week.” 

The smirk and Atsumu’s goofiness went all gone, he can’t explain it. He doesn’t know-how.

“I’m.. I’m pretty okay now though. You don’t have to worry.” That's his last words before tucking himself to sleep again. 

In Atsumu’s nightmare, he saw a man, clothed in a dark long coat and a hat. He was chasing him, fast, Atsumu ran with all his might and he realized that he was alone, in a forest, in pain because of the wounds at his arms. 

He keeps on running and running, not knowing where the forest ends. Thankfully the man behind him in the dark is distant to him. For a short period of time he felt safe then suddenly there were people talking, it was so loud, full of insults and hatred towards him. 

_You are the worst!_

_I hope you never come out alive!_

_No one in this world truly likes you. They’re only using you!_

_You deserve no one, Miya Atsumu. No one will be able to be there for you, not even your twin._

The thought of Osamu leaving him and the rest of his family and friends shifted to his dreams, without saying goodbye they all turned their backs at him and faded to the dark. 

‘Tsumu… I’m here ‘ 

He heard another different voice, it sounded angelic, guiding, and reassuring but still it didn’t help Atsumu because he’s still running in an endless pit of darkness. 

_“You are bound to be loved by no one Atsumu.” a dark voice had called again. Atsumu stopped running and now he wonders,_

_“I’m bound to be loved, by no one?”_ There’s sadness all over him, then he feels a jolt of pain in his legs, causing him to fall down on his knees. He cries.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakusa finished cleaning the dishes and wiping off the table. He stacked the plates and pulled out the gloves from his hands and went to his room to check up on Atsumu. 

His eyes fall shut to Atsumu who is crying in his sleep. He walks closer to the side where he can see his face then there's a small struck of pain in his chest. 

Atsumu’s sweating and shaking then Sakusa remembers what Osamu told him earlier. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn't make it to fetch him. When he’s sick and he’s most likely to feel sleep paralysis or nightmares. If it does happen, just please stay near him, wake him up and call his name or just at least make him feel that someone’s beside him.”

“What do you usually do aside from waking him up? Earlier i tried to wake him up and call his name but all he does is smirk and smile weirdly at me.”

Osamu laughs at the other line, short but with a little worried “I take my brother's hands and hug him. He’s stupid and overly confident and shameless but when times like this he’s vulnerable. Also he might cry like a baby which I'm more worried about.” Osamu sighs “please just wake him up or at least let him know you’re there. It would be a big help, thank you Sakusa.”

“It’s fine. He’s a good friend to me.”

“Hahaha, right. Friend. Call me if you need help.”

_\---Line ended---_

“Tsumu, i’m here,” Sakusa says, trying to make his voice clear and fair loud enough for Atsumu to hear. The other man’s worried and crying face went calm for a second then comes back crying and in pain again.

 _Damn._

Sakusa wasn’t sure if this would work but hopefully because he can’t take it. He doesn’t like it when one of the people he treasure’s the most is in pain and suffering like this.

He shifts at the back of Atsumu’s side, pulling the other close to him and wrapping one of his arms around Atsumu’s shoulder. 

_Does this make him warm?_ Sakusa thought. 

Sakusa was an inch distant to Atsumu’s body, so he moved closer and he whispers. “Atsumu please, wake up.” 

Then he tugs him closer. 

_It was nice, this should be nice. you in my arms sleeping so gently and warm,_  
_Miya, my only happy and comfortable place was always with you,  
From the moment you told me that being with me makes you feel like the luckiest person in the world, I felt like I am even more lucky to have you. _

“Tsumu. I..i’m here with you, please wake up.”

Sakusa nudges his face at Atsumu’s neck.

“Kiyo…”

“Hmm?”

“Did i cry”

“Yeah. you did…”

“I’m scared.”

“Of what? Hmm?”

“Of being alone...my.. My heart aches when i'm alone when i have no one to talk to, to shout at, to be with me. I’m scared. I’m really really scared.”

And so Atsumu cries again, tears falling down to Sakusa’s hands.  
“You don’t have to be scared. I’m already here.”

Atsumu still doesn't face him, he can't. He’s thinking that he’s been a nuisance to Sakusa. His breath behind him, his arms around him, his body is very close to him. He wants to cry it all out how this time, he was supposed to be happy but he can’t. He thinks he’s just a big disturbance to Sakusa and he doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want to disappoint his friend. 

_My heart aches for you Omi,_  
I had always wondered how and why I feel different when you are with me and how different you are to me.  
Why? What’s your purpose? 

“If you feel uncomfortable with this you can say it to my face.”

“No. I-” I like you being here “-I’m okay with this.. Please.. Stay with me.”

 _If I stay with you like this I might not let you go._ Sakusa hums in response and moved his body even more closer, locking one of his legs inside Atsumu and he lets him. 

“Let’s sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“You.. I wanna open my eyes and confirm all of this is real. “

“It’s a real Atsumu. I'm real, I'm here beside you” Sakusa lands his lips at Atsumu’s shoulder and peaks at him to meet his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Are you doubting me?”

“Yes because I think most people would go say batshit sweet things like that then kiss”

“I don't want to kiss you. You’re sick”

“Hmph!” Atsumu sulks back again throwing omi’s arms softly, playing hard to get

“Don't play hard to get on me or you won't get this ever again.”

“Ha, jokes on you! I'm not scared I still have Osamu and Rintarou to hug me.”

Sakusa scoots back again onto Atsumu, tightening the hug and even more, softly hugging the other. “Yeah but no one hugs you like this so shut up and sleep.”

“Thought you’re going to say ‘shut up or I’ll kiss you’. Yer boring omi. Soooo boring.”

“Fine, I'll leave then.”

Of course, he won’t let him. It’s not that Atsumu gets to be treated and hugged by a prickly fucker every time. He held Sakusa’s hand and kissed it softly. “You should thank god because you’re the only boring person I can bear with all my life. I love youuu ~”

Atsumu said, playfully.

“That’s an insult. Let go of my arm. “

“Say I love you too to me first.”

“No.”

“Say it! stop being unfair.” 

“You just insulted me and now you want me to say I love you to you? No. Goodnight Miya”

This is what Atsumu likes about him. When he says something stupid Sakusa will always give a reaction, he doesn't let him live, either of them. Like two childish kids not letting one another win. It has always been like that nonetheless they always end up with each other's arms. They didn’t know when it all started when all that soft goodbyes and touches happened. Atsumu doesn’t even remember if they had already kissed or tried making out but for him, what’s important is that Sakusa will be there for him, like always. 

“Goodnight, _kiyo._ ” 

“I love you, goodnight.” Before they fell completely asleep, Sakusa gave him a sweet kiss. Long enough to satisfy his _trouvaille._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reaching this far also thank u for a thousand hits *sobs*


End file.
